


I Had to Improvise

by I_D_E_K



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Needs A Break, Doctor Armitage Hux, M/M, Masturbation, Poe's a bad driver, Rey can't pass her driving test, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_D_E_K/pseuds/I_D_E_K
Summary: On his first real day off in months, Ben Solo decides to indulge in some much needed Self Love... so, of course it ends up going wrong.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	I Had to Improvise

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don't judge I'm sensitive right now...

It was his first real day off in over a month. Recently all of his days were filled with some kind of activity, whether it be work related or helping Rey with something that entailed driving her somewhere and waiting for her until she finished. She wasn’t overly keen on taking her driving test again after the last debacle - ‘Ben, he asked me to pull over, got out of the car and threw up. He threw up!’ She had said. Ben had laughed so hard that he cried. She’d smacked his arm and told him ‘you’ll be laughing when you’re still driving me everywhere in a year’s time’.

But today, she was out with friends, other friends that had their own cars and licenses and that meant he was not only allowed to sleep in - he managed to get a whole extra twenty minutes in bed - but he was also allowed to do his own thing for the day.

He started by feeding his cat to stop him from tripping him up as he got ready for his morning run.

“I’ll see you soon, Sabre.” He scratched his chin and put his headphones in his ears before jogging out the door.

He showered and wrapped a towel around his hips to make himself decent before making his way to the kitchen for breakfast. Rey was already ready to go out by the looks of things and was sipping at a cup of coffee as she texted animatedly.

“Everything okay?” He asked, opening the refrigerator to inspect what they had for a somewhat healthy breakfast.

“Yeah, Finn’s texting me his will. Apparently Poe’s driving is especially erratic today.”

“I don’t know how he even got his license, he’s the worst. Even worse than you.” She threw an apple at his head, which he caught - much to her annoyance - and took a large bite out of. “Relax. You’ll pass soon enough.”

“I can’t fail more than five tests, Ben, I just can’t.” She groaned, dropping her head on to the counter top.

“You should’ve let me teach you instead of that weird old guy you chose.”

“You would’ve just yelled at me.” She scoffed.

“Hey! I can do more than just yell when I’m instructing someone. Just ask my ex boyfriend. You’ll find I have a very soothing voice.” He winked at her when she lifted her head, face curled in disgust.

“You’re awful. I’m leaving.” She pushed off of the counter and grabbed her bag.

“Have fun!” He called after her retreating form.

“I will!” She called back with a distracted wave.

<><><><><><><>

He lay the towel down and flopped back on top of it once he’d pressed play on the video he’d chosen. He set the volume to come out of his laptop speakers, much too anxious to play it from the surround sound ones he’d bought as a house gift for Christmas.

He started by rubbing himself through the towel still around himself, slowly bringing himself to hardness and feeling the excitement of doing this where they had explicitly agreed there were to be no clothes off sexual activity.

It wasn’t long before the towel was discarded and he had two slick fingers inside himself, enjoying the slight burn that accompanied the stretch. He’d always loved a hint of pain mixed in with his pleasure.

Next came the toy - his favourite toy. Not too big, not too small; not too thin, not too thick. It sunk into him like it was made to be there, made him twitch and gasp as it entered him, inch by inch until All that was left was the inch or so that he held on to.

“Fuck, yes.” He licked his lips and scooted down the couch, hooded eyes watching the man about his size getting practically folded in half by the leaner frame above him. It wasn’t hard to time the thrusts of his toy with those on the screen. It wasn’t hard to edge himself just like the slimmer actor was edging his scene partner.

What was hard, was pulling himself away from the edge when he heard the buzzer throughout the apartment.

“Fuck.” He cursed and removed the toy, wrapping his towel around himself and speed walking to the intercom. “Shit.” He cursed at the sight of Rey, Finn and Poe waving at the camera. She must have forgotten her key FOB. “Shit!” He hurried in to some clothes, the sound of the buzzer almost feeling like the ticking of a bomb, and it was even worse when it stopped because he knew that they had obviously been let in and it was only a matter of time before they got to the door and then he’d have no excuse. He threw the towels in the hamper and closed the porn window, opening Netflix instead and putting an episode of Friends on.

He heard the keys in the door, spotted the dildo that was resting in its case beside his laptop and knew that he had to hide it but where, FUCK, where?! In a moment of blind panic he undone his jeans and slipped it back inside himself, praying that it didn’t slip out when he sat down, sighing in relief when it didn’t, only to stop breathing altogether when it went deeper instead. He schooled his expression when the trio entered the room.

“Hey, didn’t you hear the buzzer?” Rey asked.

“No, sorry, I was trying to get a nap in. By the time I heard it you stopped buzzing.” He shrugged, thankful for the low light that hid the flush of leftover arousal on his cheeks.

“Okay. Do you mind if we switch over to the Xbox?” She asked, already grabbing three controllers from their charging stations.

“Yes, but you can switch to the PS4 and I won’t mind.” Ben smirked in return and she raised a middle finger to him before changing the channel to the HDMI that connected to the Xbox. “I’ll leave you guys to it.” He said, moving to stand and hoping they didn’t hear the hitch in his breath.

“You can stay, hang out with us.” Rey picked up a fourth controller, holding it out to him.

“No, thank you, I have some work I need to get done.” He nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. He rushed to the bathroom and sat on the toilet, reaching between his legs to try and feel the toy, but fuck he couldn’t feel it FUCK! Why wasn’t it coming out?! He picked up his phone with shaking hands and opened an incognito window, typing the question in to the search bar.

‘If the toy still won’t come out after attempting to push it out, the next port of call will be the emergency room-‘

He stopped reading and dropped his head into his hands, gripping his hair and taking a few deep breaths.

“Okay... okay.” He typed in what he thought was the name of the free clinic that Rey used to go to - before Ben encouraged her to get the job that she has now that thankfully offers health insurance - and checked what their conditions were for treatment.

It seemed that there weren’t many regulations, so he filled out the patient form, opted not to say what his issue was and gave them a fake name. He’d drop some cash on the desk as an apology after the doctor had removed the thing from his ass.

He booked the nearest appointment - three in the damn morning - and took a few more breaths to calm himself. He’d hide out in his room until he had to leave.

<><><><><><><>

He felt like everyone was watching him.

Logically, he knew that no one could possibly know but it felt like every eye in the room was on him. He could pass the flush on his cheeks off as a fever and to be honest he wasn’t even really aroused anymore - he was more scared than anything - but the feeling of the toy inside him, brushing up against his prostate every so often was keeping him at a solid half-mast at the least. 

The drive over to the clinic had been torture. He’d had to pull over three times to take a breath and make sure he didn’t make an even bigger mess in his underwear. Thankfully, it was winter and the long coat and scarf he wore were suitable attire.

He was so lost in thought that he missed the first time the nurse called his fake name, the second time it was spoken he walked at what he hoped was a normal pace and followed her to the doctor’s room. He mumbled his thanks into his scarf and closed the door behind him, leaning against the wall. 

The doctor entered and Ben could have cried. He really could have bawled because why, WHY did he have to be exactly Ben’s type? He was tall and lean with bright hair and when he looked up his eyes were just as brilliant. Soft looking lips, pale skin and furrowed brows because of course he had been talking this entire time.

“Sorry. Sorry, I’m- I didn’t hear you.” He spoke into the woollen fabric curled around his neck.

“Take a seat.” The doctor gestured to a chair beside his desk.

“Uh- no.”

“No?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” He set his clipboard down and leaned against the examination table, locking his fingers together and sighing. “What seems to be the problem, Mr. Ren?”

“Uh- just Ren is fine.”

“Ren, then. Why are you here?”

“Well, it’s- it’s kind of embarrassing.” He buried his nose in his scarf and Dr. A. Hux nodded, looking at the clipboard beside him.

“I assure you, I’ve seen just about everything M- Ren. Your last physical wasn’t too long ago, the nurse took your temperature and that’s just fine too, what is it that I can help you with? Because you have to tell me, I can’t help you if I don’t know the problem?”

Ben remained silent.

“Would you like me to go through a list of symptoms? You can tell me which you are experiencing and I can narrow-“

“No. No, it’s fine.” He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, looking down at the floor. “I have- I- there’s a- it’s- well, it’s in- and it’s stuck-“ He stuttered, face growing increasingly red.

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“I was- I was alone and I was... It won’t come out.”

“Ah... I think I’ve got it now.” He nodded. “You were masturbating, yes?” Ben nodded as well. “And you were doing so anally?”

“Yep.”

“And the tool with which you were self pleasuring is still inside you.” He stated rather than asked.

“Yeah.”

“Okay. How did this happen, may I ask?”

“Well, I was home alone, I took advantage, my roommate came home early, with her friends and I had to- to improvise.” Ben thought back to the blind panic he’d felt when he had heard her key in the door. He’d switched off the porn he’d been watching on their projector in the entertainment room and hurried back into his clothes. He’d tucked the bottle of lube into his pocket but he hadn’t wanted to put his dildo anywhere that anyone might be able to find it and the only logical option seemed to be to put it in and excuse himself when it seemed socially acceptable. 

When he’d felt the thing sink into him completely, he just knew that he was in trouble. After three hours of trying to get it out by himself he was sore and panicked and his anxiety was through the roof and google was just telling him to try to push it out on the toilet - as if he hadn’t tried that first! - or go to the emergency room and God he didn’t want to be some story they told medical students to scare them, so the next best thing was to call a smaller appointment only hospital and wait it out. Thankfully, there was a twenty four hour one not so far from the apartment and they had appointments free in the early hours of the morning.

“And you’ve tried passing it like stool?” He asked.

“First thing I tried.” Ben nodded.

“Right... okay, well, I’ll give you a gown to change into and then we’ll have a look.”

“H- have a look?”

“Yes. I need to see what’s going on before I know what I can do to help you. It’s standard procedure, I assure you.”

“I’m aware.”

“If it makes you more comfortable you can face the wall before I come back into the room.”

Ben nodded.

“I’ll need you to lay on the table on your side.” Hux nodded once more and then he moved, picking up his clipboard, opening a drawer and pulling out one of the gowns. “Don’t bother tying it. Hopefully, this won’t take long.” Ben gulped and took the fabric, watching the doctor leave through the door that he’d entered from. He took a few deep breaths and looked around before stripping down to his socks - to remove them seemed oddly intimate and he didn’t need to feel any more uncomfortable than he already did. He lay down as the doctor had asked and tried to calm his racing heart.

“Okay.” He said as he entered the room again. Ben heard the sounds of his gloves being put on and then the warmth of a body standing beside the table. “I’m going to touch you now, Mr. Ren. I apologise, I’m often told I have cold hands.” He was right, his hands were cold, but not unpleasant. He spread Ben’s cheeks and God, this was embarrassing, he could feel the doctor’s breath as he leaned closer to look and why, why now was his member deciding to show interest again. “I think I’ll have to go digging, I’m afraid.”

“Digging?”

“Yes. I’m not seeing anything immediately, which means I’ll have to try and find it through touch alone.”

“Fuck.”

“I’m aware it’s uncomfortable, I assure you I’m not judging you. This appointment is entirely confidential.” He spoke stiffly as though he wasn’t entirely used to comforting people.

“Thanks.” Ben mumbled and the doctor replaced his gloves with fresh ones, bringing over a few packets of medical grade lubricant. The gel was even colder when the doctor’s finger breached Ben’s entrance and he had to clench his eyes shut in an effort to not moan because, fuck, his fingers were long.

“Okay, I think I can feel it. Not too deep, it shouldn’t be too difficult to remove.” He spoke, clearly concentrating on the task at hand if his tone were anything to go by. He added another finger and Ben was trying so fucking hard not to make any noise, he could feel the gown sticking to the leaking tip of his cock and he hadn’t realised just how much he needed to come. It had been a long time since he’d done more than just rub one out in the shower before work and even longer since someone had touched him this way.

“Fuck.” The word slipped out before he could stop it and he realised how hard he was gripping the sheet below him.

“Am I hurting you?” Hux asked, suddenly very serious - more serious than he had been the entire appointment.

“Heh, ‘fraid not.” Ben cleared his throat and took a shaky breath. “It’s just- you know.”

“I don’t.” Hux said and God, his fingers were still inside him and he couldn’t help it, he clenched and he shifted back and they felt so damn good and he sighed and Hux was still; still and silent. Ben realised what he had done and tried to stutter out an apology when Hux cleared his throat. “Let’s see if we can get this over with quickly, shall we?”

“Yeah.” Ben was a little breathless with both arousal and embarrassment and he tried to focus on the pattern of the wallpaper to distract himself but it was no use in the end because it was building, with every move Hux made it was building like a damn tidal wave and fuck, before he knew it he was close, he was so fucking close and it was taking everything in him to not thrust back on those fucking fingers.

“I’ve got it.” Hux said at the same time that Ben’s hand shot back and grabbed his wrist.

“You- you can’t, I’m- you can’t move.”

“Mr. Ren, the quicker I remove this, the quicker you can leav-“

“You move your hand and I’m gonna come so don’t fucking move.” He snapped, looking back at the doctor, whose face was red, who’s eyes were wide. And looking directly at him, the doctor pulled his hand back, the toy coming with it and Ben bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood, letting out a choked sob as he spilled over. The wave crashed down, his eyes rolled back and his toes curled in his socks. He had just enough sense to clamp a hand over his mouth before the moan slipped from his throat and he definitely didn’t imagine the feeling of Hux fucking the toy in and out of him for the duration of his orgasm, nor did he imagine pushing that hand back when the stimulation became too much.

When the high faded, the shame crushed down on him and he sat up, fully intending to put his clothes back on and leave, only for the doctor to put a hand on his arm and stop him from putting his feet on the floor.

“Let-“

“I- I have some wipes, you can clean yourself before you go.” He said, not looking away from the ground. Ben nodded. “Or-“ His eyes flickered to Ben before going back down to the floor. “Or, I can do it for you.” He said confidently and looked back up.

“I can clean myself, thanks.” He said, standing up and causing the corners of the doctor’s mouth to turn down. “But, I wouldn’t say no to coffee.”

“Coffee?”

“Yeah. You know, it’s made from the beans? More often than not it’s caffeinated. Helps you get through the day.”

“I’m more of a tea drinker myself.” He said and Ben’s gut dropped at the obvious rejection. “But I’m sure there’s a place or two that serve both.” He smirked and Ben couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. “I’ll give you a call.”

“Sounds good.”

“Yes, it does, doesn’t it?” Hux smirked and left the room. Ben chuckled and cleaned up, dressing himself and making his way to the front desk. 

It was only after he got in his car that he realised the doctor hadn’t returned his toy.

BONUS:

“Hey, where’d you get off to?” Rey asked when he entered the apartment, three beers in hand and a curious smile on her face.

“None of your business.” Ben mumbled into his scarf, tucking his hands into his pockets.

Rey gasped.

“Rey, don’t-“

“Guys! Guys, Ben just had a booty call!” She yelled with glee, running towards the entertainment room.

His phone buzzed against his hand and he pulled it out, frowning at the text from an unknown number.

Unknown: I’m breaking quite a few laws using your information like this, but something tells me it’s going to be worth it.

He smiled and hurriedly typed a reply.

Ben: Would it help if I told you the name on your file is definitely fake? And that most of the other details are too?

Unknown: Not really but that does make it easier to explain, should I ever get in trouble.

Hux: Although, I could always use the excuse that you forgot something in my office...

Ben: God that’s embarrassing

Hux: It does give me an excuse to see you again, in spite of the inappropriateness...

Ben: So, tea?

Hux: Yes, tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm on Tumblr but please don't scream at me, I'm fragile.
> 
> (Haha misspelled my own @ like a dumb lilly not lilli) My @ is x-x-lilly-x-x and it's basically just a shitshow lol


End file.
